


Restlessly Eager

by Sampai66



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Defense Against the Dark Arts Keith, Divination Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Keith, Riding, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, professor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Klance Hogwarts smut drabble....enough said.  Written for Klance AU Month 2019.





	Restlessly Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? This is my first time writing smut so go easy on me. 
> 
> This is also for the Klance AU Month writing challenge. I’m late in posting but this but the prompt is: Hogwarts.

Smoke, that’s all Keith could see coming from the divination doorway where Lance’s class was being held. All he could do was roll his eyes because how? How and why was there _smoke_ coming out of the _divination_ room?

Well, with Lance teaching, anything could happen.

He walked up to the doorway and could barely make out the outlines of the students, let alone tell where Lance was. He waved his wand and muttered a spell with a whisper. The tower windows opened and all the smoke poured outside.

Lance was standing in the middle of the room along with a student, Greg? Bobby? Keith couldn’t remember, it was only the beginning of the school year and he was still learning everyone’s names.

“Keith!” Lance yelped, “I-I mean Professor Kogane! What are you doing here?”

Lance was standing over a busted crystal ball. It looked like it had exploded and Lance, along with the student, were covered in soot. Keith raised an eyebrow and did a once over of Lance and snickered as he walked into the classroom. He could hear the students’ whispers as he got closer to Lance.

“Headmaster Shirogane wanted me to drop these papers off to you. He needs you to fill them out.” Keith handed Lance the papers and Lance snatched them out of his hands.

Lance didn’t make eye contact and his face was tinged red with embarrassment.

“Ok class! You’re dismissed for the day!”

“But you still didn’t finish the lesson..” Greg...Bobby...whoever he was said as Lance made his way to his desk.

“No worries, we’ll finish tomorrow. Now go, enjoy your nights.”

The students shuffled their way out and Keith closed the door behind them. He turned and walked towards Lance, who was attempting to clean up the crystal ball mess.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist from behind startling Lance into dropping what he was holding. Keith huffed, “Careful, you don’t want to cut yourself, Professor McClain.”

Lance snorted but relaxed against Keith’s chest and wrapped his arms on Keith’s, laying his head on his shoulders.

“Geez, the kids will probably be talking about this incident for months.”  
“What happened?” Keith asked as he ran his nose along Lance’s neck.

“Ugh, don’t even ask. I was attempting to do a reading for Greg..” _ahh that’s his name_ “and he said he knew a better way. But before I could stop him, he waved his wand and the ball exploded... That one was my favorite.” He stuck his chin out and pouted.

“Don’t worry babe, we can get you another one.” Keith kissed along his pulse point.

Lance huffed, “Ya well not like that one. It use to belong to my grandmother. I can put it back together with a spell but the magic will be all wonky from now on.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgment while rubbing tiny circles above Lance’s hip bone.  
Lance’s breath hitched slightly, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing...just comforting my incredibly handsome husband about his broken crystal ball.” Keith started to sway his hips with Lance’s from behind. “I missed you, haven’t seen you all day.” He pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple.

Lance preened under the attention, loving the fact that Keith missed him even though they have been married for years and see each other everyday. Keith never fails to make his heart flutter.

“Alright, let me clean this up and then we can head home.” He started to pull away from Keith but Keith pulled him back and turned him around. He lifted Lance up grabbing under his thighs, Lance made a little squeaking noise and instinctively wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist and his arms around his neck. 

Walking towards the back of the classroom, where Lance’s office sat, Keith carried him without explanation. Not like Lance needed one, this isn’t the first time Keith has done this. There was a reason Lance put a cot in his office, finding out the tiled floor was too hard on his back the first time this happened was enough reason for the purchase. 

Lance couldn’t help but giggle into Keith’s hair. “A little impatient aren’t we?” All he got was a grunt in response. A “I haven’t seen you all day.” was mumbled into his shoulder as well. 

_God_ Keith was adorable when he got impatiently horney like this.

Lance had to duck his head as he was carried through his office doorway, Keith on a one way mission to get Lance under him.

Unceremoniously, Keith dropped Lance on the cot and removed his school robe. Crossing his arms to grab at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth motion. The move always made Lance’s mouth water with desire, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the defined muscles of Keith’s abs.

Abruptly, Keith tackled Lance, forcing him to lie back on the cot. Keith’s mouth hot on his, insistent in his movements, like he couldn’t get enough of Lance’s lips. Biting down on his bottom lip, Lance gasped and Keith took the opportunity to push his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. Kissing Keith was always a euphoric experience. He kissed with an insatiable hunger, always wanting more, more, more. Lance was all too happy to give him all he could, hungry in his own way. Giving Keith want he needed and taking just as much.

Lance somehow was able to shuck off his robe without breaking their kiss. Smiling to himself for the smooth move. Keith’s fingers began to unbutton Lance’s shirt while kissing down his jaw. Running his hands up Lance’s chest taking a moment to revel in his smooth skin, the slight heave of breath as his chest rose and fell. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Lance’s left pectoral, right above his heart. Lance’s breath hitched at the tender gesture. 

“Come here.” Lance pulled Keith upwards, pressing their lips back together. Keith inhaled sharply through his nose and reached for Lance’s belt. Restlessly eager to get his pants off.

Once both of their trousers were lying on the floor, Keith pressed Lance to the mattress with his full body, running his hands along Lance’s sides, grinding down with his hips.

“A-ah,” Lance stuttered. “Is that your w-wand….or are you just happy to see me?” He wiggled his eyebrows as Keith lifted his head to make eye contact. Keith shot him a raised eyebrow then a smirk. He reached behind him and pulled out his wand.

“What the...wait..where did you have that?!” Lance screeched.

Keith lowered his head and spoke next to Lance’s ear, “Magic Lance..magic.” A snort escaped as Keith couldn’t hold in his laugher anymore. Lance joined in and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck pulling him down. “You’ll have to teach me that one day.”

“I’ll think about it….But I’m ALWAYS happy to see you Lance.” Keith rolled his hips so that their cocks brushed against each other through the fabric of their briefs. The first moan came rolling out of Lance. Music to Keith’s ears.

They both wiggled out of their underwear and Keith went in search of their lube. Let’s hope no one ever came into Lance’s office, they had bottles of it stashed in a few places. Keith found one and returned to Lance, standing at the foot of the bed. “What are you feelin tonight?”

Lance hummed and looked up at him with hooded eyes. “This is your,” Lance’s foot poked Keith’s chest, “show tonight babe, you choose.”

Keith’s answering grin was positively sinful and it sent shivers up Lance’s spine.

“I want you to ride me.” It was stated so absolute and ultimate that all Lance could do was gulp and nod in response.

He stood up as Keith laid back against the few pillows propped against the headboard. He crawled onto Keith’s lap while Keith lubed up a few of his fingers. Pressing gently around Lance’s entrance, his fingers circled the tight ring of muscle. Slowly he pushed one digit in up to the first knuckle. Lance stuttered out a breath.

“Breath baby.” Keith cooed into Lance’s neck. Wiggling his finger until there was less resistence, then he added another. 

Finally, Lance relaxed against his hold and Keith began to scissor his fingers.

“Nnhhgg, Keith.” 

“Almost there..at least one more.” Keith reached for the lube and squeezed more onto his fingers, adding a third one. For all his impatience, Keith always took his time prepping Lance. Hard and fast fucking was fun and all but Lance’s comfort took priority.

Three fingers deep and Lance made a beautiful sound, a cross between a high pitched keen and a mewl. “There..right there. I-I’m ready.”

Keith removed his fingers and Lance momentarily lamented their loss but was soon being filled with something better.

Keith slicked up his cock with the remaining lube, they needed to buy more, and lined up to Lance’s entrance. Lance held his gaze as he sunk down, inch by inch, slowing sheathing Keith’s cock with his tight walls. Keith threw his head back and arched up off the mattress, making a small sound like he was dying. His hands flung to Lance’s hips, so tight there might be slight bruising tomorrow.

“Fuck,” he gritted out, “how are you always so tight?”

Lance smirked and leaned forward, whispering close to Keith’s lips. _“Magic.”_

Keith’s eyes blew wide and he wanted to wipe Lance’s responding cheshire grin right off his face. So he bucked his hips up, pushing deeper inside.

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned Keith’s name. Sitting back up, he started up a slow rhythm of up, down..up, down. Grinding particularly hard every time his ass met Keith’s thighs.

“Baby..nngh..faster.” Sweat was beading on Keith’s forehead and his bangs were starting to stick.

Lance picked up the pace, biting down hard on his lower lip, riding Keith for all his worth into the mattress. The headboard making a steady _thump thump thump_ against the wall. Good thing there was nothing behind that wall. 

He could feel the familiar warmth pooling in his gut, tingling upwards into his chest. He loved this feeling, Keith was, is and _will always_ be the only one to ever make him feel this way.

 _”L-lance_ , I’m close.” 

Lance could feel Keith’s dick twitching inside of him, so he leaned back, bracing his hands against Keith’s thighs and let Keith pound into him. The new angle was heavenly since Keith’s cock was pressing against his prostate on the slide in and out. It didn’t take much for Lance to cum after that, Keith stroking him to completion while ramming his cock nice and deep into Lance. His cum spurting all over Keith’s chest. 

With one last thrust of his hips, Keith followed with a shout, painting Lance’s inner walls with his cum, filling him to the brim.

Lance collapsed onto Keith’s chest, feeling the stickiness between them but not caring in the slightest in his exhaustion. Both of their chests were heaving against one another, heart beats fluttering erratically.

Once Lance could breathe normally again, he lifted himself off of Keith. Wincing as he moved and felt cum drip down his inner thighs.

“Ugh I’m gross.” He laid besides Keith and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Ya, well so am I.” Keith chuckled and pointed towards the mess on his chest.

“O please, you loved it.” 

“Heh, well so did you.” Keith’s answering smirk was evil but Lance couldn’t help but shoot him a wink and a finger gun. _You got me there._

“We need to shower. Lets just apparate home.”

“In a minute, c’mere.” Keith opened his arms and Lance scooted closer, laying his head on Keith’s chest, surrounded by the warmth of his husband. Keith traced patterns along Lance’s lower back.

“I’m probably going to be limping tomorrow.”

A beat of silence...then..

“Heh...worth it.”

“Hey!” Lance smacked Keith’s chest but he couldn’t fight his smile as he pressed his lips to Keith’s.


End file.
